My understandings
by Insane pastels
Summary: Songfic ( My understandings - Of mice & men ) Deathfic, one shot. "Nous serons éternels, mais bien plus haut que ce monde insensé." Quand le cheval ailé impose un point à son histoire, contraignant Kyoya à finir leur histoire commune seul. Avec pour unique attache restante, la douce symphonie de leur relation.


**Bonjour à tous, Insane Pastels reviens pour vous embêter avec une nouvelle de mes fic ! **

**Voila, je reviens en force avec un one shot m'ayant traversé l'esprit, c'est ma première deathfic, vous m'excuserez si c'est un peu nul, et aussi, je suis réellement désolée pour les fautes qui doivent s'imposer ... je vous avoue honteusement que je n'ai pas fait relire ce OS. Alors voila, si vos yeux brulent, envoyez moi la facture de l'ophtalmo, je me ferais pardonner. En espérant tout de même que vous apprécierez, c'est assez spécial, je pense que j'ai fait passer mon état d'esprit en Dino.. enfin, vous verrez, je vous aime, petite fans de reborn toutes aussi dingues que moi, même quand vous ne l'avouez pas (a). Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**« À mon aimé, Kyoya, **

_I don't mind it, I don't mind if you're overrated. _

Je les vois, tu sais. Tout ces regards que les gens posent sur toi, je sais à quel point ils te voient puissant, au dessus de tout, toi et ta beauté glacé, toi et ta force au combat, ta force de persuasion, la puissance qui se ressent dans chacune de tes paroles, ces mêmes paroles m'ayant séduites jusqu'à ce que le seul besoin que je ressente est celui de sceller tes lèvres contre les miennes pour te faire taire, pour que tu ne prononce plus un mot, pour que je cesse de tomber amoureux un peu plus la chaque fois que tu ouvre tes fines lèvres si tentantes. Ces regards me tuent, eux ne savent pas. Ils ne peuvent voir ces nuits que tu passe abandonné dans mes bras, à quel point tu fond sous mes doigts, quand ta peau semble brûlante sous moi. Ils ne peuvent voir ces marques que tu me laisse imprimer sur ta peau, ces signes d'appartenances, ces souvenirs de ces nuits magiques, quand tu tombe le masque et laisse résonner la douce symphonie de tes gémissements à mes oreilles. Ces fois ou je peux fondre en toi sans me soucier de ce que demain nous réservera, vivre cet instant ou on perd toutes notions de réalité pour finir enlacés, bercé par les battements de nos coeurs peut être un peu trop malmenés par cet amour... Et le matin, l'exquise odeur de ta peau m'emplissant les narines et imprégnant les draps, la douceur de tes cheveux d'un noir profond me caressant, et le bruit de ta respiration calme. Ils ne voient pas, cette expression sereine ou tu parais sans défense, ils ne connaissent pas, ce toi inoffensif qui s'abandonne dans mes bras, faisant chavirer mon coeur de pauvre cheval ailé.

_Or if you're staring at the edge of the world._

Et je sais, malgré ce bonheur dont tu m'emplis au quotidien que toutes bonnes choses sont éphémères et que tu ne te vois pas finir ta vie à mes cotés. Même si tu ne me l'as jamais clairement exprimé, je sais a quel point tu rêve de puissance, de force, de cette vie au sein de ton cher Namimori ou tu pourrais écraser chaque personne te dérangeant, je sais que dans ce genre de vie tu n'as guère de place pour mon âme en peine, ma pauvre âme qui s'est éprise de ce chat solitaire que tu es. Car les gens qui ont quelque chose à perdre sont faible, et la faiblesse est ce qui te fais le plus peur. Je te surprend souvent à scruter l'horizon, est-ce que tu as peur de ce que le temps qui passe pourrait nous apporter ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce à quoi tu peux penser, j'ai peur, j'en ai toujours peur. Cet amour ne peux nous porter jusqu'au sommet du monde, je ne peux t'y emmener. Car au fond, pour moi tu représente déja tout un monde, et je sais qu'au fond, ça ne te suffit pas, ce n'est pas ce dont tu rêve, et si je m'en allais, est-ce que tu réaliserai ou ce trouve le sommet qui te fais tant rêver ?

_But keep in mind that I'm a sore eye, with blurry vision._

Plus le temps passe à tes coté, plus j'ai l'impression que tu es réellement la seule chose qui importe a mes yeux, plus qu'une obsession, je suis amoureux. C'est difficile à vivre pour moi qui jamais auparavant n'avait connu ça. Je suis conscient que ça ne dois pas te rendre la vie facile, toi non plus, et qu'au quotidien je ne t'ai peut être pas souvent soutenu sur les difficultés que tu peux éprouvé avec nos rapports. Car je sais, que même si tu dis le contraire, être proche d'une personne te trouble énormément et j'en suis réellement désolé, j'en suis moi même plus que troublé, d'être cette personne qui tente de te faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Comment te l'expliquer ? Des fois j'aimerais que tout sois plus simple. Qu'autour il n'y ai plus rien d'autre. Seulement toi et moi, ça nous éviterai bien des souffrances... Mais je sais que pour toi ça serais simplement plus qu'impensable. J'ai du mal avec le fait que je t'aime plus que mon coeur ne puisse le supporter. Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer, même si tu affirme sans cesse le contraire... Si je pouvais juste ... fermer les yeux et te serrer contre moi pour l'éternité. Tout au monde me semble terne, trouble, dénué de sens quand ça ne te concerne pas, tu es cette touche de couleur qui réchauffe chaque jour un peu plus mon coeur. Tu compte tellement que tu provoque en moi cet excès de chaleur que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir supporter. Chaque fois que tes si beaux yeux glacés sondent mon âme, j'ai simplement l'impression de disparaître, tellement ça me semble irréel. J'ai l'air d'un pauvre fou, d'un idiot sans une once de réflexion. Mon amour pour toi m'as abrutit. Je suis fou d'amour, est-ce grave ? Je n'en sais rien, mais bientôt ça n'auras plus tant d'importance que ça peux en avoir actuellement.

_But I can see yeah it has to be you love, that I've been dreaming of._

Mais malgré tout, je t'ai aimé tellement longtemps avoir eu l'occasion de goûter ton corps. D'un enfant comme les autre duquel on m'as assigné comme étant ton professeur, tu es passé comme étant une personne m'intriguant comme jamais avant de finir comme étant l'objet de mes fantasmes, terminant par obséder mon coeur. Le ciel sait combien j'en ai bavé avant de pouvoir t'apprivoiser, avant d'envisager un dialogue avec toi, je semblais ne pas voir le bout du tunnel, je me disais que c'était peine perdue et que jamais tu ne me considérerai comme une personne a part entière, comme un être humain auquel tu pouvais t'intéresser plus tôt qu'un vulgaire punching-ball sur lequel tu te défoulais durant les entraînement. Mais peu à peu tu t'es ouvert. Lentement, mais sûrement, je t'ai vu au fil des jours laisser tomber ton masque d'indifférence.. les premier sarcasmes sont arrivés, beaucoup moins piquant que ce à quoi je m'attendais, premiers petits sourire, ces petits moments privilégiés ou tout les deux, en silence sur le toit de l'école nous apprécions simplement la présence de l'autre, sans autres bruits que le vent emportant mes ennuis tant que je profitais de ce privilège qu'étais de pouvoir être à tes cotés sans que tu ne veuille ma mort. Je t'ai vu pour la première fois rougir, je t'ai vu détourner ton regard et finalement pour la première fois fondre littéralement lors de notre premier baiser.

And if we climb this high, I swear we'll never die.

Kyoya, mon amour, tout les deux nous cherchons à atteindre ces sommets, mais je peine à suivre ton chemin, en atteignant ce point culminant, j'ai peur de tomber dans ce précipice, nous attendant . Et si nous avions atteins ce point, nous aurions été éternel. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'à ce jour, la seule chose éternelle entre nous, sois l'amour que je te porte. Tout ce que je te dit depuis le début de cette lettre semble ne pas avoir de sens, mais je suis sur, qu'un jour tu pourras le comprendre. Mon amour, mon ange, mon éternel. A jamais à toi, à jamais à nous. Un jour nous nous retrouverons, je suis sur que tu retrouvera le chemin de mes bras, je t'attendrai à tout jamais sois en certains, nous serons éternels, mais bien plus haut que ce monde insensé. Je t'aime de tout mon être et ce qui n'en est pas. Souviens toi de la douce symphonie de notre relation, rejoues encore nos accords...

_Dino Cavallone_

_Lors d'un jour sans lendemain. » _

Dino reboucha son stylo, plia soigneusement la lettre avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe, de sa plus belle plume et pour la dernière fois, il écrit le nom de son aimé sur celle-ci, il la déposa sur sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de ce même meuble en bois, se saisissant d'un sublime arme à feu appartenant aux Cavallone depuis des générations... Il s'allongea sur le lit, porta l'arme à sa bouche, et dans un dernier cliquetis de détente, un noir complet se répandit dans la tête du jeune blond, tandis que le sang se mit à lentement tâcher ces draps de soie blanc, ces mêmes draps qui furent témoins d'un amour aussi profond que les blessures d'un jeune parrain de mafia. Ainsi s'acheva une vie, sur les notes paisibles d'une histoire elle même inachevée.


End file.
